


Childhood Friend

by abcsupercorp



Series: Childhood Friends [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Hosie, Major Character Injury, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie Saltzman & Hope Mikaelson have been best friends since Josie was in kindergarten and Hope was in 1st. As the years go by, Josie starts to feel different. Different towards Hope. And things from there on out start to crash down on her.ORA childhood friends to lovers? story.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Childhood Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932136
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Part I: Growing Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> loosey inspired by "giving you away"

_ Hope 9/ Josie 8 - Talks of the future _

"Josie." Hope says. 

"Yes?" Josie asks.

"What do you think our future will be like?" Hope asks. 

The two girls are outside of Hope's house, they're basking in the sun. 

"What do you mean?" Josie asks her. 

"I mean, one day we'll be adults. Do you think we will still be friends?" Hope asks. 

"Of course we will." Josie replies. "I would never stop being your friend." 

"Can you promise me something else?" Hope asks.

"Anything." Josie replies.

"Promise me we'll grow old together. I want to live my life with you in it." Hope says as she sticks a pinky out.

Josie doesn't hesitate to wrap her pinky around Hope's, almost as if she wants to really grow old with her, and not in a platonic way. She shakes those feelings off, though. "I promise." 

  
  


_ Hope 9/ Josie 8- Small talks _

"Hey, Jo?" Hope says.

"Yeah?" Josie asks. 

"Do you  _ really _ think we'll be friends forever?" Hope asks her. 

"Of course I do." Josie says. "Hope. What's wrong? You're asking this frequently now." 

" _ Frequently, _ huh?" Hope laughs. "That's a big word."

"I happen to read at a 6th grade level." Josie says in a playful bragging tone.

"Right." Hope nods. "Of course." 

Josie sits next to Hope on her bed. "I promise you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I will always be your friend." 

Hope nods as she sticks out her pinky again. And without any hesitation, Josie wraps her pinky around it again. 

_ Hope 10/ Josie 9- New Adventures _

Josie and Hope are on spring break. Josie's in Hope's backyard, lounging around as they always do. 

"Josie." Hope says. 

Josie turns her head and notices that Hope's gotten quite beautiful over the past year and a half. But Josie  _ always _ thinks Hope is beautiful. "Yeah?"

"I'm scared." Hope confesses.

"Why are you scared?" Josie asks as she tilts her head to the left. 

"I'm going into 6th grade." Hope says. "And you won't be there."

"Hey, it'll be okay." Josie says. "You can survive one year without me. Can't you?" 

Hope shakes her head. "What if they don't like me?"

"Who wouldn't like you?" Josie asks. "I like you." 

"You're my best friend." Hope says. "You're  _ supposed _ to like me." 

"People will like you, Hope." Josie reassures her. "I'm sure of it."

"Thanks." Hope says. "Do you remember that promise you made me last year?" 

Josie nods. "Yes."

"Do you still promise that?" Hope asks.

Josie nods again, sticking out her pinky again. Which Hope wraps her pinky around. "Of course I do." 

"Good." Hope says. "That's good." 

"You're going to have new adventures, Hope. I am sure you'll have fun." Josie says. "Just get through 6th grade, and I'll be by your side in no time." 

Hope hugs Josie and butterflies erupt inside Josie's belly. When Hope pulls back, Josie's face is red.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hope asks as she places a hand on Josie's cheek. "You're all red." She says. 

Josie stammers. "I'm okay-" She says as she pushes Hope's hand away. "I promise." 

Josie doesn't know what this new feeling is, but she just knows it's scary confusing. 


	2. Part I: Things Are Changing and Change Is Confusing

_Hope 11/Josie 10- bowling adventures_

Josie, Lizzie and Hope are going bowling with their families. The Mikaelson/ Saltzman- Forbes- Salvatore family have a tradition of going bowling every year in the middle of the year. 

"Mom, are we almost there?" Josie asks in an eager tone. 

"Yes, baby." Caroline laughs. "Relax." 

"Sorry, mom. I just enjoy bowling with Klaus, Hayley and Hope!" Josie says as she bounces in her seat.

Caroline laughs at the enthusiastic 10 year old in her backseat. "I know sweetie, just be patient. We're almost there." 

"Okay." Josie says in a happy voice. 

About 5 minutes later, the Saltzman Forbes Salvatore family pulls up to the bowling alley. Josie and Lizzie unbuckle and they all head into the bowling place. The Mikaelson family is already there. 

"Josie!" Hope says with a large smile.

"Hope!" Josie says with an equally large smile.

They run to each other and engulf one another in a bear hug. The mothers of the two girls laugh.

"Caroline!" Hayley said.

"Hayley!" Caroline said.

The two women pretend to run to each other and hug as well. 

The two young girls laugh at their mother's silly behaviors. 

"Now I'm left out." Lizzie pouts. 

"I'll hug you, Lizzie." Klaus says.

Lizzie looks at the man, and playfully wrinkles her nose. Then she shrugs. "Okay," she says, giving the grown man a hug.

"Okay, let's start bowling." Hayley says. 

"Yay!" The three pre teens cheer.

"So how should we split the teams?" Caroline asks. "Saltzman-Forbes vs Mikaelsons or kids vs adult-" 

"KIDS VS ADULTS!" Josie and Hope say loudly in sync. 

The adults let out a laugh. "I guess we have an answer." Klaus says as he claps his hands together. "Let's bowl!" 

"We're gonna beat you!" Josie and Hope say in sync, playfully sticking their tongues out at their parents. 

"Not as long as your father and I are married." Hayley playfully taunts back.

"That's right, love." Klaus says as he kisses his wife's cheek.

"Ewww!" The three pre-teens say in sync.

"Now _I_ feel left out." Caroline pouts. "I miss Stefan." She sighs.

Hayley playfully kisses Caroline's cheek. "Stop acting like we're still 15, Caroline." 

"Mom." Josie says. "Where's Papa Stefan?"

"Papa Stefan's on a business trip, sweetie." Caroline tells her daughter.

"I love Papa Stefan." Josie pouts. "I wish he was here."

"He loves you too, baby." Caroline reassures her daughter. 

"Now let's bowl!" Klaus says happily. The Saltzman-Forbes- Salvatore family cheer happily. As well as the Mikaelson family. 

The three pre teens are in one lane and the three adults are in the other. The order of bowlers are Josie, Hope and Lizzie for the pre teens and Hayley, Klaus and Caroline for the adults. 

"Come on, Josie." Hope says. "You can do this. Don't think about anything except hitting those pins." 

"Enough pep talk, Mikaelson." Lizzie says as she gently moves Hope aside. She looks right at her sister. "Josie, we need to win this. It's life or death." She grabs her sister's shoulder and shakes her. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND JOSETTE? WE CANNOT LOSE TO OUR PARENTS!" She screams. Josie grabs her sister's arm and removes it. She glares at her. 

"Lizzie!" Hope says, smacking her friend's arm. "Not helping!" 

"Pep talks do not work." Lizzie says. "We need to win this game."

"Relax." Hope says. "Bowling is about having fun. Okay? Also, pep talks _do_ work." 

"Fine." Lizzie huffs as she crosses her arms.

Josie gets up to the bowling ball machine, grabs her bowling ball and heads towards the lane. She looks back at her best friend and sister. Hope sends her a thumbs up and butterflies erupt in her stomach. She steps up, swings her arms back and lets the ball go.

The ball rolls down the lane and Josie gets a strike on her first bowl.

"YESSS!!" She says as she pumps her fists in the air. 

"Good job, Josie!" Hope cheers. She looks at Lizzie. "Told you pep talks work." Josie walks off the platform and is engulfed in a hug by Hope, causing more butterflies to erupt in Josie's stomach "I knew you could do it, Jo!" Hope says as she hugs Josie close.

"Thanks." Josie replies, hugging back. 

"Of course. I'll always believe in you." Hope says. Then she smirks. "My turn." 

"You got this." Josie tells Hope, patting her shoulder. 

"Thanks." Hope smiles. She walks over to the ball dispenser, grabs her ball and walks up to the lane. She looks back behind her and Josie sends her a thumbs up. Hope turns back to the front. She swings her arm back and lets the ball go, rolling down the lane.

The ball rolls down and hits into 5 of the 10 pins.

"Dang it." Hope says.

"It's okay, Hope." Josie says. "You got half. Just try again." 

Hope nods and waits for the bowling ball to return. Once her ball returns, she grabs it and makes it back to the lane. She looks behind her, and Josie sends her a thumbs up again. She faces back towards the pins, swings her arm back and lets go.

The ball rolls down and hits the rest of the pins. Meaning Hope got a spare.

"Yes!" Hope says as she pumps her arm in the air. 

"You got a spare!" Josie cheers. "Good job!" Once Hope gets off the platform, Josie hugs her. 

"Yeah, good job, Mikaelson. I guess you're right." Lizzie says. "Pep talks do work." 

"Of course, she is." Josie says as she tosses an arm around her best friend. 

"Okay." Hope says. "Lizzie, it's your turn." 

Lizzie nods, she walks over and grabs her ball. She walks over to the bowling lane. She looks back and sees Hope and Josie sending her a thumbs up. Lizzie refocuses towards the pins. She moves her arm back and lets the ball go.

The ball rolls down the bowling lane and hits 7 of the 10.

"Darn it." Lizzie says.

"It's okay, Lizzie." Josie says.

"Yeah, just try again." Hope tells her. 

Lizzie nods and waits for the ball to return. Once it returns, she grabs the ball and tries again. She looks behind her to see her sister and friend sending her a thumbs up again. She swings her arm back and lets the ball go. 

The ball rolls down and hits the remaining 3 pins. Lizzie also got a spare.

"Yessss!" Lizzie cheers.

"Yay!" Josie says as she claps her hands. "Good job!" 

"Yeah!" Hope says. "Great job."

The pre teens and adults keep on bowling until the game is over. The winning team is the pre teens.

"We won!" Hope cheers as she engulfs Josie in another hug. 

"Yay!" Josie cheers as she hugs Hope back. 

"We make a pretty good team." Lizzie tells her sister and friend.

"Good job, kids." Caroline tells Hope and the twins. 

"Yeah." Klaus says. "Good game."

"I'm proud of you three for working together." Hayley says.

"Thanks." The three pre-teens say in sync. 

  
  


_Hope 12/Josie 11- Summer break._

Josie is spending the week at Hope's while Caroline, Stefan and Lizzie go out of town. Josie had the option of tagging along, but she said she'd prefer to stay back and stay with the Mikaelson's at their house. 

Josie and Hope are lounging around in Hope's backyard. Josie is reading and Hope is just thinking.

"Josie?" Hope says.

Josie looks up from her book. "Yeah?" She asks. 

"Are you nervous?" Hope asks.

"Nervous?" Josie asks as she raises an eyebrow. 

"Yeah." Hope nods. "For sixth grade." 

Josie shrugs. "I mean.. maybe?" She says. "I have you there though." 

Hope nods. "Yeah, of course you do." She smiles.

"So, no, I'm not that nervous." Josie says. 

"I'm glad. I'll be by your side through it all." Hope says as she grabs Josie's hand.

Another set of butterflies erupt through her stomach. She clears her throat. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Hope says. "Do you remember that promise you made me?" 

"That we'd grow old together?" Josie asks.

Hope nods. "Yeah." 

"Of course, I remember it." Josie says. "It's my most important promise." 

"Are you still keeping it?" Hope asks. 

"Yes." Josie says. "I would never break a promise to you. I'll be with you no matter what." 

Hope pulls Josie in for a hug, which causes Josie's face to turn red. "Thanks." Hope says.

When Hope pulls, she notices Josie's face is red. "Are you okay?" She asks. She places a hand on Josie's cheek. "You're all red."

Josie remembers this exact same event that happened when she was 9. 

"I- um- I- I'm okay." Josie says as she moves Hope's hand away. "It must be from the sun." 

"Are you sure?" Hope asks. "You're not sick, are you?" 

"No." Josie shakes her head and smiles. "I promise I'm fine." 

"Okay." Hope smiles. 

  
  



	3. Part II: Teenage Crushes

_Hope 12/Josie 11- Adoption Day_

_A few days earlier_

_Stefan surprises the twins with some big news. He's adopting them!_

_"Lizzie, Josie, come here please." Caroline calls. The twins come downstairs and enter the kitchen._

_"Yeah?" Josie and Lizzie say._

_"Girls." Stefan says as he gets down to their level. "You know I love you two so much, right?"_

_Josie and Lizzie nod. "We love you too." Josie tells him._

_"Well.." Stefan began. "How would you two girls feel if I became your daddy?"_

_Josie and Lizzie light up. "Wait, really?" Lizzie asks._

_"Really, sweetheart." Stefan smiles at her. He opens his arms. "Well?"_

_"YES!" The twins said as they jumped into Stefan's arms._

_Caroline smiles at her husband and her girls._

_Present Day._

"Are you nervous?" Hope asks as she helps Josie pick out an outfit. 

Josie shakes her head. "No. Not really."

"I'm glad. Stefan is really nice. And you deserve a nice daddy." Hope tells her. "Which dress do you think you should wear?" 

"What about my purple one?" Josie asks. 

"I think you'd look very pretty in your purple dress." Hope says. She grabs the purple dress out of Josie's closet. "Here you go." 

"Thanks." Josie says as she grabs it. 

"I'm going to go get ready too." Hope says. She gives Josie a hug and leaves the room. Josie gets changed and Caroline does her hair.

Hope returns to Josie's room and smiles. "You look really pretty, Jo." She says.

Butterflies erupt in Josie's stomach again. Why does this always happen? "Thank you. You look really pretty too." 

Hope notices Josie looks a little anxious. "Are you okay?"

Josie shakes her head. "What if Stefan gets mad at Lizzie and I one day and he unadopts us?" She asks.

"Josie." Hope says. "Stefan loves you two too much to ever unadopt you. My dad says you and Lizzie are all he ever talks about." 

"Are you sure?" Josie asks.

"I'm sure." Hope replies. 

Stefan knocks on Josie's door. "I'm coming in, Josie Bear." He says. He enters the room and sees Josie dressed up. "You look very beautiful, sweetheart." He looks at Hope and smiles at her. "And so do you, Hope.." he says. Hope thanks him and leaves Josie's room. Stefan looks at Josie and smiles again. "You look like a princess." 

"Thanks." Josie smiles. "Papa Stefan." She says.

"Yes?" Stefan asks. 

"What if you get mad at Lizzie and I one day? Will you unadopt us?" She asks.

"Wherever did you get that idea?" Stefan asks. 

Josie shrugs. "I don't know."

Stefan gets down to Josie's level. "Listen to me very carefully, Josie." He began. "I love you so, so much. Ever since I held you at 2 years old, I knew you were my little girl. I may not be your birth father, but I love you so much, I will _never, ever_ unadopt you." He says. "I love you, Josette Saltzman. I love you so much. So much.. Please don't ever think I'd ever unadopt you and your sister. Because you two, besides your mother, are the best thing to ever happen to me." He says. "Do you understand, sweetheart?"

Josie nods. "I do." She says as she hugs him.

"Good. Now come-" Stefan was interrupted by a streak of blonde hair engulfing him in a hug. "Oh. Hey Lizzie. Are you okay?"

"I heard you tell Josie you won't unadopt us if we make you mad. I love you." Lizzie says.

Josie hugs Stefan again. He holds them tightly. "I love you too." He says. "I love you girls so much. Besides your mother, you two are the best thing to ever happen to me." He says "Now come on you two. We have to get to the court house." Stefan tells them. The two girls grab his hands and they leave Josie's room. 

The family drives to the courthouse and they all sit down and wait for the judge.

"All rise." Says the judge. Everyone rises. "We are here today to talk about the adoption of Elizabeth and Josette Saltzman." He smiles as he looks at the girls. "Girls, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Yes." Josie speaks. "I love Stefan with all my heart. He loves us. He's practically our dad already." She says.

"He helped us learn to walk, helped us ride our bikes, our first words were 'Papa' " Lizzie says.

The judge nods. Then he looks at Stefan. "Is there anything else you'd like to add, Mr. Salvatore?" He asks.

"Lizzie and Josie are the best things to ever happen to me." Stefan says. "I was with them from age two to now. I was dating their mother and we got married when the twins were 8. I really, truly care about these two. They're my little girls regardless of blood." He continues. "I love them with all my heart."

The judge nods. "Then I'd happily like to say, Elizabeth and Josette are officially a part of the Forbes- Salvatore family." He says as he uses his gavel.

Stefan and Caroline smile and Josie and Lizzie grin. In the back, the Mikaelson family are clapping their hands. 

Josie and Lizzie run to Stefan. "You're our daddy now!" Lizzie cheers.

"Oh baby," Stefan says. "I feel like I always have been." 

"Now we celebrate!" Caroline says. 

Hope runs over to Josie and hugs her. "I'm so happy for you!" She says. 

"My name is now Josette Saltzman- Forbes- Salvatore." Josie says. 

"I love the sounds of that." Hope tells her.

Josie grins as she looks at her best friend. "Me too." 

The Mikaelson & Saltzman- Forbes- Salvatore family go out to dinner to celebrate. 

And for once, Josie's not focusing on her growing feelings for her best friend.

  
  


_Hope 13/ Josie 12- More promises_

"So, you graduate 8th grade, soon." Josie says.

"Don't remind me." Hope pouts. "I'll be without my best friend."

"Hey, don't be sad." Josie says. "Just get through your freshman year and I'll be by your side."

"How can you be so sure?" Hope asks.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Josie asks.

Hope shakes her head. "No, you haven't."

"Then, I promise I'll be with you next year." Josie says as she sticks her pinky out. .

"Good." Hope says as she wraps her pinky around Josie's. 

"You know that promise I made you when we were young?" Josie asks.

"Of course I do." Hope nods.

"I promise the same thing still." Josie says.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Hope says to her. 

_Hope 14/ Josie 13 Hope's middle school graduation._

"Hope." Josie says. "Do you have to graduate?" She asks. Giving Hope puppy eyes with tears forming in her big brown doe eyes, and her pink lips in a pout.

"Jo, don't. Don't cry." Hope says as her voice cracks. "Don't cry, because if you cry , I'll cry." 

"I'm going to miss you though." Josie says as tears start to drip down her face.

"I'll miss you too." Hope says. "God, I'll miss you so much." 

"You survive freshman year and I'll be by your side in no time. Okay?" Josie says.

Hope grabs her hand and nods. "Okay." 

Hope heads off to where the 8th graders are and Josie heads towards the front where all the families are at. 

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson." Says the principal. 

"YAY!!" Josie cheers. A part of her is extremely proud of Hope graduating, and another part of her is really sad that her crush is leaving. She'd never tell Hope about her crush, though. Not when she could lose her as a friend. The entire row that consists of Josie, Lizzie, Stefan, Caroline, Klaus and Hayley cheer. 

After the 8th grade graduation, Josie runs over to Hope.

"You're in highschool, now" Josie cheers as she gives Hope a bear hug.

Hope laughs as she hugs back. "Jo- can't- breathe." She gasps out.

Josie lets go and blushes a little. "Whoops, sorry. I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Hope giggles and shakes her head. "Don't apologize. It's okay." She says as she opens her arms again for a hug. Which Josie gladly hugs back.

Josie pulls back. "Hope. Do you remember that promise I made you?"

"The one you made 5 years ago? Where you made a promise that we will grow old together?" Hope asks.

Josie nods. "Yeah, that." 

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Hope asks.

"Do you promise that no matter who you meet in highschool, you'll always love me more?" Josie asks as tears run down her face.

Hope starts to tear up. "Oh Josie-" she says as she chokes on a sob. "Josie, _of course_ I promise. I will _always_ love you more." She says as she pulls Josie in for a hug. 

"Can I start crying now?" Josie asks as she laughs wetly.

"Sure, because I'm crying too." Hope replies as she also laughs. 

The two hold each other and cry a little bit.

"Girls," Caroline and Hayley say as they walk towards the crying teenagers. "Are you two okay?" 

The girls pull back, wiping their tears away. Hope nods. "We're okay." Hope says. "Josie and I are just having a bit of an emotional moment." 

"Aw." Caroline says. 

"We know you'll miss each other sweetheart. I know you two are going to miss each other so much. But you're always welcome at our house, Josie. Our home is your home." Hayley says.

"Same goes for you, Hope." Caroline says. 

"Thanks." The girls say in sync as they hug each other and then hug their moms. 

"Now run along you two." Caroline says.

"Yeah, before you make us cry." Hayley adds.

Hope and Josie run off, holding hands and giggling like they did when they were 8 years old.


	4. Part II: Change Is Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw// kidnapping

_Hope 15/ Josie 14- High School_

Almost everyone is nervous for their first day of high school. For Josie, she's, to say the least, overwhelmingly anxious. So anxious that she did not get any sleep. Her stomach has butterflies and her heart is racing. High School. She has no idea what's going to happen or if anyone will ever even like her. She's even more afraid that her secret will get out. That she likes girls too. 

"Josie, come on, we're going to get breakfast." Lizzie says as the two get ready. 

"I'm not hungry, Lizzie." Josie says. "Maybe I will just skip out."

"What? You know that isn't healthy." Lizzie tells her. 

"I'm just-" Josie says. "I'm just not hungry."

"Fine." Lizzie says. She leaves their room and texts Hope. Lizzie promised Hope that she would let her know if there's anything off about Josie. 

A few minutes later, there's a knock on Josie's bedroom door. "Josie, it's me. Let me in." Says the voice.

Josie sighs loudly. Of course Hope's here and of course Lizzie told her. "Come in!" 

Hope opens the door. "Hey. Lizzie said you're not eating? Any reason why that is?" 

"I'm just not hungry." Josie replies.

Hope walks closer, her blue eyes examining Josie as she places a hand on her best friend's cheek . Josie can't help but blush under the intense gaze Hope is giving her. She feels Hope place a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?" She asks softly.

"Nothing!" Josie argues defensively. 

"Josie, how many hours did you sleep?" Hope asks.

Josie averts her eyes. "I didn't sleep."

"Jo." Hope says. "Josie, look at me."

"I'm sorry- I'm just- I'm nervous!" Josie says.

"I know you are, Jo. But you're also not eating and that's not healthy." Hope tells her. "What if you get sick?" 

"I won't get sick." Josie tells Hope. 

"You're a lot paler than usual and you've got bags under your eyes." Hope says. She places a hand on Josie's forehead. "And you're burning up. You can't tell me you won't get sick." 

Josie's heart races and she feels her face get red. She knows she's in love with Hope. She just doesn't know how to explain it. "Hope.." 

"Please, Jo." Hope begs, and Josie feels bad when she sees Hope's soft blue eyes filled with tears. "Your face is all red now. You need to eat." 

"Fine." Josie caves in. "Fine, I'll eat. Okay?" 

"Good." Says Hope.

Josie and Hope go downstairs and Hope watches as Josie eats breakfast. Her eyes never leave the brunette. After Josie finishes breakfast and gets ready,She, Lizzie and Hope wait by the bus stop. 

"How are you feeling? Besides the nerves." Hope asks her.

Josie shrugs. "I don't really know…" she replies. 

Hope places a hand on Josie's cheek. "You'll be fine, okay? I'm here with you." She says. Josie's face turns red and Hope notices. "Are you okay? You're all red, again."

Josie internally curses to herself. Hope showing concern about Josie's face being red is a constant thing and it definitely doesn't help make her feelings for Hope go away. 

"I'm okay. I um-" Josie says. "It must be from the sun." She says as she pushes Hope's hand away gently. 

The bus pulls up and they load it. Hope and Josie take a seat in the back. Josie's fiddling with her necklace. Hope takes notice and grabs Josie's hand. "You're going to be okay. Okay?" Hope says. Josie closes her eyes as tears make its way down her cheek, and shakes her head. Hope notices right away and wraps her arms around Josie. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm just scared." Josie says. She sighs. "I have things about me, Hope, things that nobody knows. Not even you. And if people find out, I- I don't know what will happen." Tears make its way down her cheeks. 

Hope bites her lip. She tries to ignore the tears forming in her own eyes as she watches her best friend seem so scared. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." She says. "Josie." Hope says, as she tries to ignore her own voice crack. "I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you." 

"You can't promise that, Hope." Josie says in a quiet voice.

"I can and I do." Hope says. 

Josie nods and Hope doesn't let go of her hand. The bus pulls up to the school and everyone unloads. Josie and Hope go their separate ways after hugging and Josie finds her sister.

"Hey," Lizzie says. "Are you okay?"

Josie shrugs. "I guess I will be."

Lizzie smiles softly at her sister as she slides her hand into Josie's. "I'm here for you, okay?" 

"Thanks." Josie smiles back.

The two head off to the freshman assembly. The principal introduces himself and gives them a quick explanation of the rules. The freshman already knew most of these rules. After the freshman assembly, Josie and Lizzie part ways.

Josie's sitting in math class when a boy with jet black hair and brown eyes walks over to her.

"Hi." He says. 

Josie smiles. "Hi."

"I'm Jed." He says as he sticks his hand out.

"Josie." Josie says back as she shakes his hand.

"Why is a cute girl like you sitting on your own?" Jed asks. 

Josie blushes. "I'm just kind of nervous." She replies. 

"Oh, you're a freshman too?" Jed asks.

Josie nods. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'm nervous too." Jed says. "My cousin Penelope is a sophomore. She'd tell me stories about how we should make high school the best years of our lives, but I'm just scared."

"My best friend's a sophomore, she said that she will be there for me, but we're in different grades and I'm afraid she'll forget about me." Josie tells Jed.

Jed takes Josie's hand into his and he's surprised that Josie allows him to. "I'll be your friend." He smiles. 

"Thanks." Josie smiles.

The two talk for a few more minutes, and then the math teacher arrives. 

After four classes, it's time for lunch. The freshmen and sophomores eat lunch together. So Josie and Hope share a lunch time. 

Jed and Josie walk into the lunch room together, Jed says something that makes Josie giggle. He smiles as he realizes he made Josie giggle. He likes the sound of her giggle. Hope spots Josie and walks over to her.

"Hey, Jo." Hope smiles. 

"Hey, Hope!" Josie smiles back. Hope pulls Josie in for a hug and Josie hugs back.

"I'll see you later, Josie?" Jed says.

"Definitely." Josie replies. 

"Bye!" Jed smiles. 

"Bye." Josie says.

Hope and Josie watch as Jed walks away. Hope links her arm with Josie's.

"So, who was that?" Hope asks.

"His name is Jed." Josie replies. 

"New friend?" Hope asks.

Josie smiles and nods. "Yeah. He's the first one to talk to me today. Besides you and my sister." 

"Interesting." Hope hums. "Do you want to join me for lunch?" 

Josie shrugs. "Sure." 

Hope talks Josie over to the lunch table she's sitting at with her friends. "Hey guys. This is my best friend, Josie. Josie, these are my friends. Jade, Maya, Landon, Rafael, Kaleb and Ethan." 

"Hi." Josie says.

"Hey, I've heard so much about you." Jade says.

"Yeah, please join us." Maya says.

Josie sits down and they immediately click. She finds Hope's friends to be really funny. And Hope's friends find Josie to be cute and silly. 

"So, Josie, how are you liking Salvatore so far?" Maya asks. 

"It's really nice." Josie replies. 

"Make any new friends?" Jade asks her.

"One boy, his name is Jed." Josie replies.

"Jed Park?" Jade asks, and Josie nods. "Huh. Interesting." 

"What?" Josie asks.

"Nothing." Jade says. "It's just that Jed's cousin, Penelope, is not a very social person."

"Oh, Jed mentioned he has an older cousin." Josie says. 

"Oh." Jade says. "Okay." 

_Hope 15/ Josie 14: Secrets._

Josie and Hope are 5 weeks into the school year, now. They have gotten a lot closer than ever before. Josie's feelings keep manifesting for Hope and she's definitely afraid. She's scared if Hope ever found out she's in love with her, that Hope would run off. 

Josie's also gotten closer to Jed. She thinks Jed's cute. He's really nice and even helps her out in math class. 

Josie is hanging at Hope's house, she's spending the night this weekend. She's lying in Hope's bed and Jed texts her. 

_Jed 😎:_

_Hey, are u from tennessee? Cus you're the only ten I see._

Josie laughs. She knows Jed's flirting with her and if she were to be honest, she's somewhat flirting back. 

"What's got you all giggly?" Hope asks as she returns to her room with a bowl of popcorn.

"It's nothing." Josie says.

"I heard you giggling from the kitchen, Jo." Hope laughs. "It's definitely not nothing." 

"Okay, okay." Josie says as Hope sets the bowl of popcorn on the bed and sits next to her. "Jed's just texting me something funny." She says as she fiddles with her necklace. 

"You talk about Jed a lot." Hope says. "Do you like him?" 

Josie chokes on some popcorn and her face grows red. "What?" 

Hope giggles. "You _do_ like him!" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Josie says, trying to play it off.

Hope rolls her eyes. "Come on, Jo. I'm not stupid. I can tell when you like someone, plus you're blushing." She points out. "And you're fiddling with your necklace."

"I promise, I do not like Jed." Josie says.

"Then who _do_ you like?" Hope asks.

"No one." Josie says.

Hope looks at her and a mischievous smirk slowly appears on her face. Josie notices. "Oh no, Hope Mikaelson, you better fucking not."

Hope starts to tickle Josie and Josie squeals as Hope tickles her. She starts to laugh and Hope laughs along with her. "Okay! Okay!" Josie caves. "Fine. You win. I'll tell you!" She says in between laughs.

Hope stops tickling Josie and smiles victoriously. "So, who is it?"

"Maybe I like Jed . Just a little." Josie confesses. 

"Ah hah!" Hope says. "I knew it!" 

"Just don't tell my sister." Josie says.

"Since when do I tell anyone your secrets?" Hope asks. 

"Fair enough." Josie nods. She checks her watch. "I better get home."

"Are you sure? It's dark out." Hope says. "You could get lost."

"I'll be fine." Josie says. She gives Hope a hug.

Hope bites her lip. "Okay. Just text me when you get home." 

"I will." Josie replies. She gives Hope another hug and walks out of her room and down the stairs.

"Goodnight Hayley. Goodnight Klaus." Josie says as she puts her shoes and jacket on. 

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't need a ride?" Hayley asks.

"I'm sure, Hayley." Josie replies.

"Alright. Well, be safe." Hayley says.

"I will." Josie replies. She exits the house and begins to walk home.

While she's walking home, she notices a car following her. She begins to walk faster and before she can react, the car stops. She tries to run but the person in the car runs after her. He grabs her and places a hand over her mouth. "Scream and I'll kill you." The man warns. 

Josie sobs out quietly as she's forced into his car. 


	5. Part II: Missing Pieces

_ Hope 15/ Josie 14- Missing  _

Caroline and Stefan pace back and forth in the living room. Josie's not home yet and it's already 11pm. It's a school night, so Josie isn't spending the night at Hope's. Finally, the phone rings. Stefan runs to answer it.

"Hello? Josie, baby, is that you?" Stefan asks.

"So, she is your daughter." Says a voice.

Stefan's blood runs cold. "Caden."

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out." The voice says. "So, Josie is your daughter."

"What did you do to her!" Stefan yells over the phone.

"Now, don't be so rude." Caden mocks. "I won't lay a hand on your precious daughter.  _ If _ you do something for me." 

"Don't touch her!" Stefan yells.

"Oh Stefan. This is what you should expect. I was sent to jail for a crime I committed. And it's all your fault." Caden says.

"How is it my fault? You're the one who did the crime!" Stefan says. "Let my little girl go or so help me God."

"If you even try and touch me, I will hurt her." Caden warns. "Now I have to go. I need to torture your daughters best friend." 

"Don't you dare hang up-" Stefan's cut off by the dial tone. He slams the phone down. "Fuck!" He turns to Caroline. "Caroline, call the police."

\---------------------------------------------

Hope taps her foot anxiously, she hasn't gotten a text from Josie yet and she's getting worried. Suddenly, her phone rings.

"Hello?" Hope says as she answers the phone.

"Hello, Hope Mikaelson." Says a voice.

"Who is this?" Hope asks.

"Let's just say I'm a friend of your best friend's daddy." The man says. 

"What do you mean?" Hope asks. 

"I guess I better let her explain it to you." He says. He places the phone to Josie's ear.

"Hope." Josie chokes out.

"Jo? What's wrong?" Hope asks.

"Hope. Pl-please, pl-please help me." Josie cries out.

"Josie, what's going on?" Hope asks.

"He's- he's going to k-kill me." Josie sobs.

"What? What do you mean?" Hope asks as her blood runs cold. 

"Pl-please Hope, do-don't let him k-kill me!" Josie begs.

"Josie, who has you?" Hope asks, now frantic. 

"I don-don't know, b-but he- he's go-going to k-kill me. Pl-please Hope hel-help me." Josie begs again. 

"I'm going to help you, Jo." Hope says as she chokes on a sob. "Just tell me what's going on."

"I'm afraid that's all the time I can give you." The man says. "Goodbye, Hope Mikaelson."

"WAIT-" Hope cries out. The dial tone cuts her off. "Fuck!" She says. She runs out of her room and storms downstairs. "Mom!" She calls out.

"Hope." Hayley says. "Sweetheart, we have some really bad news."

"Mom." Hope chokes out. "Some-someone has Jo-Josie." She says. "She said he-he's going to ki-kill her." 

"Baby, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Hayley said. "We just got a call from Stefan and Caroline. Someone took Josie." 

"This is all my fault mom, this is my fault." Hope cries. "I should-shouldn't have said she could go- go home."

"Baby, this isn't your fault, okay? This isn't anyone's fault but one person." Hayley says softly, "This is the man who took Josie's fault."

"Wh-what if he ki- kills her." Hope sobs. 

Hayley wraps her arms around her daughter and holds her tightly. "Caroline and Stefan have already called the police." She says. "They will find her. Okay?"

"I hope so." Hope sobs into her mothers arm.

\----------------------------------------------

"Please let me go." Josie sobs. "Please!" 

"I can't do that, darling." Caden says. "I am afraid if something doesn't go my way, I'll have to kill you." 

"Please don't kill me." Josie begs. 

"I guess you need a bit of a backstory as to know who I am." Caden says. "My name is Caden Jones. Your daddy was an opposing lawyer in my case. He's the reason I was sent to jail." 

"So- so why did you take me?" Josie asks.

"Because he's going to suffer. He's going to feel the pain of losing someone precious to him." Caden says. "that is, unless he agrees to a little deal I made him."

"What do you mean?" Josie asks.

"I guess I'll explain it to you later." Caden says. "But I will allow you one phone call." He says. "Of my choosing." 

"What? No- pl-please." Josie says. "Please just let me go." 

"No can do." Caden says. He grabs Josie's phone and scrolls through the contacts. "Hmmm, I think I'll call your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" Josie asks as she shakes. 

Caden nods. He clicks Jed's contact name and places the phone by Josie's ear.

"Hey Josie." Jed says.

"Jed. Please help me." Josie chokes out.

"Josie? Are you okay?" Jed asks.

"He's going to kill me. Please don't let him kill me." Josie begs.

"Jo, what are you talking about?" Jed asks, now worried.

"He kidnapped me and now he's going to kill me!" Josie sobs. 

"Who took you? I'll kill him!" Jed growls. 

Before Josie can answer, Caden takes the phone away from her ear.

"Hello, Jed." Caden says.

"Who is this?" Jed asks.

"I have your little girlfriend." Caden says.

"Let her go! I'll kill you!" Jed threatens.

"Can't do that." Caden says. "Goodbye Jed."

"Wait!-" Caden ends the call. "I'm leaving now." He says, "Don't get any ideas." 

Josie watches as the man walks away, she cries and cries, praying that she'll be found. 


End file.
